1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination bottle opener and can opener, in particular, a combination bottle opener and can opener designed to have a compact closed configuration and be safely carried in a users' pocket without injury to the user or the user's clothing.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,093 discloses a folding can opener with a body portion 1 having a fixed attached hook 2 used to open caps of bottles. The body portion is attached to cutter blade 5 having a sharp point 10 for opening cans. In storage, the cutter blade 5 is held in position by a guard 13 that covers only a portion of the cutter blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,016 discloses two embodiments of a can opener. The first embodiment has an upset angular portion 22 for removing metal caps from bottles and cutters 27 for cutting a can top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,277 discloses a container opener with pivoted guard. The container opener has a tin can incisor device 18 and a bottle decapping portion 19.